


Shoplifter Case #589

by RT_Smut



Category: RWBY
Genre: Consensual Non-Consent, Creampie, F/M, Face-Fucking, Large Breasts, Sex, Stripping, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 05:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20577230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RT_Smut/pseuds/RT_Smut
Summary: Yang was caught shoplifting! Now she has to strike a deal or face the consequences. My commissions are open! If you would like to commission please to email me at smutrt@gmail.com or dm me on Twitter @RT_Smut





	Shoplifter Case #589

“Argh I can’t believe this! This is such a load of crap!” Yang Xiao Long angrily yelled as she was escorted into a small, cramped office. 

“The alarm to our store went off as you were leaving and currently an item worth over 10,000 lien is missing.” The guard said as he lead Yang into the office, closing the door behind him. 

“Well I don’t know what happened but I didn’t steal anything! You’re wasting your time while you let the real culprit get away!” Yang argued. 

“That may be the case, but as of right now you’re my prime suspect.” The guard let out a sigh of exasperation. “Look Blondie, it’s already past closing time and I want to go home just as much as you do. The sooner you cooperate and prove your innocence the sooner I’ll let you go.” 

Yang huffed and rolled her eyes, “Fine. Whatever. What do I need to do to get out of here?” 

The guard motioned to the metal folding chair behind Yang and said, “You might want to grab a seat. I have to go into the other room and look over the footage. It shouldn’t take more than a few minutes.” 

Yang sat down and crossed her arms over her chest, “Just hurry up.” She said. 

The guard nodded and left the room. A moment later Yang heard the door lock click. Does he really think I’d try to escape? Yang thought. She looked around the room and took in her surroundings, which wasn’t much at all. The office couldn’t have been more than 10 feet by 10 feet and that wasn’t including the shelves lining two of the walls cluttered with an assortment of junk from old clothes to boxes of paperwork. To the left of where Yang was sitting was a long fold out table with a computer on the far end. The only other thing in the room was a cheap, blue rolling chair beside the computer. 

“This is so dumb” Yang sighed, crossing her legs. “It’s true that I  _ did _ pick up the necklace he’s talking about but I put it back! Someone else must have taken it.” Yang said out loud, trying to calm herself down. She was 100 percent certain she didn’t do anything wrong, but she couldn’t help but feel nervous being treated like a criminal. Yang shot her eyes to the door as she heard the lock click and door open as the store guard walked back in carrying a scroll and not looking happy. 

“Alright, you can stop lying now.” The guard said sternly as he sat in the chair across from Yang. 

Yang gave the guard a confused look, “What are you talking about?” She asked. 

“If you didn’t take anything then how do you explain this?” The guard asked as he turned his scroll towards Yang. The guard hit play and Yang watched the security footage. Yang watched herself browse the store briefly before stopping in front of the expensive necklace. In the footage Yang took the necklace out of the display case to admire it for a few moments. 

“Right, and watch,” Yang said as she pointed at the screen, “Here is where I put the…” Yang trailed off as the footage showed her opening her jacket and stuffing the necklace inside. 

Yang’s heart dropped to her stomach. “What!? There’s no way that’s right! I did not take it! I would never steal anything this has to be some kind of mistake!” Yang tried to explain. 

“You would not believe the amount of times I’ve heard that exact same excuse.” The guard said, “Now that I have evidence of you stealing the next step is to search you.” 

“If you lay a single finger on me it won’t end well for you.” Yang threatened, her eyes turning red. 

“If that’s how you want to play it fine.” The guard said as he took his away from Yang and started dialing a phone number, “I’ll just call the local authorities and they can search you. By the way, if they search you they will arrest you first.” 

Yang was in full-blown panic mode. Being a student at Beacon Academy if she was arrested she would be expelled immediately, even if she was innocent. Besides, she knew for a fact that she didn’t steal anything, no matter what the camera showed. If Yang let the guard search her, she could then rub it in his face how stupid he was for thinking for even a moment she was capable of stealing anything. 

Yang stood up and said, “You know what? Fine. Go ahead and do your search. You won’t find anything.” 

“Alright, turn around and hold out your arms.” The guard ordered. Yang complied and the guard began his search. He lightly patted along Yang’s arms and then quickly did her legs. 

“See, nothing there!” Yang said. 

“That’s only the first step.” The guard said. 

“First step?” 

“That’s right. I have to do a full strip search until I can confirm that you have not stolen 

anything from this store.” The guard said. 

“I’m not doing that. I’m not going to get naked in front of a stranger.” Yang said, crossing 

her arms over her chest again. 

The guard held up his scroll once more, “It’s either that, or I make the call. Your choice.”

Yang rolled her eyes and sighed. “I can’t believe you’re making me do this.” She said as she began unbuttoning her jacket. “Once I do this and you see that I haven’t stolen anything I’m going to report you to the authorities for sexual harassment!” 

“You do what you have to do. I just want to protect this store.” The guard said. 

Yang frowned as she yanked off her jacket. She threw it on the ground and then started unbuckling her belt. The guard picked up the jacket off the ground and ruffled through all of its pockets as he watched Yang undress. She silently took off her belt and let her skirt fall to the ground. She then turned around and faced the guard wearing her tank top and short shorts.

“Is this good enough?” Yang asked. 

“It’s a start.” 

“What does that mean!?” 

“It means you need to take more off, or I’ll make the call.” 

Yang rolled her eyes back and huffed. She then reached down and reluctantly started taking off her boots. Yang then took off her knee high socks and stepped back. Then she hesitated. If she took off any more clothes she would just be left in her underwear. The thought of being in a room alone with a middle-aged guy nearly naked made her skin crawl. But then she remembered the consequences of not complying with him. So, she toughed it out and quickly pulled her yellow tank top over her head and then just as quickly pulled her short shorts down her legs, leaving her in just a black bra and panties. 

Up until this point, the store guard had no sexual inclinations towards Yang but, seeing the young blonde in her underwear, with her large breasts practically spilling out of her bra, was enough to get him aroused. He had to restrain himself from rubbing his hardening cock over his pants. As soon as Yang was in her underwear the guard licked his lips. 

Yang saw that and grimaced, “Aren’t you going to do another pat down?” She asked. 

“What about the rest of your clothes?” He asked, desperate to see more.

“Look, if you pat me down and still don’t feel anything then I think it’s safe to say that I don’t have anything on me, right?” Yang argued. 

As much as the guard wanted to call the authorities and have Yang arrested, he also wasn’t going to pass up a chance to feel up the sexy teenage blonde. “You know what? You’re right. I’ll just do one more pat down and if I don’t feel anything I’ll let you go.” The guard said. 

Yang couldn’t hold back her grin. She knew she was home free. He was about to find out that she in fact  _ had not _ stolen anything and would have to apologize profusely to her for groping her and for wasting her time. 

The guard’s heart pounded as he stepped behind Yang. “A-Alright, put your arms out.” He said nervously. 

Yang did as he asked and impatiently waited for him to essentially molest her and to have this over with. The guard reached out and placed his hands on Yang’s breasts. He then began rubbing his hands over them, half-expecting not to find anything. But then, after his third pass over her tits, he felt something in Yang’s right cup was making her breast not flush like the left breast. However, he didn’t say anything right away as he wanted to get a feel for the rest of Yang. So, the guard took his hands off of her tits and brought them down to Yang’s tight, toned ass. He then wrapped his large hands around Yang’s ass and gave it a firm squeeze. The guard shuddered as his cock became rock hard at the incredible feeling of Yang’s ass in his hands. He couldn’t help but dig his fingers into her juicy ass more times than he needed. 

Yang rolled her eyes again, she knew it would end up this way. “I’m pretty sure there’s more to my body than just my ass.” Yang said. 

“Sorry, I just have to be thorough, policy and all.” The guard said, giving Yang’s ass one more squeeze. 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” Yang said, hoping the guard would be done soon. 

The guard then took his hands off of Yang’s ass and moved them back to her breasts. He then began rubbing and squeezing them just as he did to her ass. Yang then cleared her throat and said, “Um, I think this has gone beyond the point of just searching and now it’s just straight up sexual harassment.” 

The guard squeezed Yang’s right breast another squeeze and said, “I think I feel something in this side of your bra actually. Can you take it off for me and show me there’s nothing inside?” He requested. 

Yang shook her head. “Not gonna happen. There’s nothing in there. You’re just asking me to take off my bra so you can see my tits. This is actual harassment and I will not stand for it.” 

“It’s not harassment! I swear I felt something in there. If you don’t feel comfortable taking off your bra you can reach in yourself and prove there’s nothing in there.” The guard offered. 

Without hesitation Yang reached into her bra and felt around. She knew there was nothing in there so she had nothing to worry about. Suddenly, Yang felt something that shouldn’t be there. She felt something that felt a lot like a necklace inside her bra. 

“That’s not possible. There has to be some kind of mistake!” Yang said. 

“What has to be some kind of mistake?” The guard asked. 

Yang then slowly pulled the necklace out of her bra and showed it to the guard. “I swear I have no idea how this got in there. Somebody must have planted it on me!” 

“Right. Somebody, who looks exactly like you, took the necklace and stuck it inside  _ your _ bra.” The guard said. 

“You have to believe me!” Yang pleaded, “There’s absolutely no way I could steal anything! Let alone something so valuable!” 

“Do you expect me to believe that?” He asked. “OK, here’s what’s going to happen. You have to take off the rest of your clothes so I can see if you stole anything else, and then I have to call the authorities and have you arrested for grand theft.” 

Yang grabbed the guard’s arm and said, “Please! You can’t do that! My life will be ruined if I get arrested!” 

“You should have thought about that before you decided to steal! Now just strip so I can get home sooner.” 

Yang was on the verge of tears. But she knew she had no other option. So, Yang reached behind her back and unclasped her bra. She then peeled it off her skin and let it fall to the ground. She then covered her breasts, or as much as she could, with one arm as she used the other to pull down her panties. She stepped out of them and covered her nether regions with her other hand as she stood in front of the guard completely naked. 

The guard felt as though his cock was going to split his pants in half from how hard he was. He had never seen a more sexy and attractive girl in his entire life, not to mention the fact she was totally naked as well! He then began to have other ideas aside from punishing her. He pulled out his scroll and said to Yang, “Alright, take a seat.” 

Yang silently sat down on the cold metal seat. The guard then walked towards Yang until he was standing right beside her. 

“Do you have to be standing so close?” She asked. 

The guard ignored her question and said, “I know I said there was only one way out of this, but, I just thought of another way you could get out of here. A way that doesn’t involved getting arrested.” 

Yang’s face lit up, “Really!? Tell me! What do I have to do.” 

“It’s really simple actually. You just have to make me happy.” The guard said, staring at Yang’s chest. 

Yang looked confused, “What do you mean ‘make you happy’? Won’t me being arrested make you happy? How else could I possibly make you happy?” She asked. 

The guard then placed his hand on Yang’s shoulder and began caressing her arm. Yang instantly recoiled and said, “What are you - OH! That’s what you mean by ‘make you happy’” 

“Well, I’m glad you understand what I’m getting at. So, what’s your answer? Keep in mind if you say no then I have you arrested.” The guard said as he unzipped his pants. 

Yang kept her gaze away from the guard, “I-I don’t really know. Give me a minute, alright?” 

“I will give you exactly one minute. If you don’t give me an answer by then I will call.” The guard threatened. 

Yang felt as though she was about to have a panic attack. She couldn’t believe the choices she had been presented with for a crime she had no memory of committing. But, she couldn’t argue with video evidence and hard proof. As much as the thought of pleasing a man the same age as her dad revolted her, Yang understood she really had no other option. If she was arrested here her entire future would be ruined. 

“Before I agree to anything, you swear that if I do this I get to go free? And I won’t be arrested?” Yang asked. 

The guard put his right hand over his heart, “I swear on my mother’s grave.” He said. 

It took Yang a moment to turn around and face the guard. When she did she was greeted with the sight of his 10 inch throbbing erection, “Alright, so what exactly do you want me to do?” Yang asked. 

The guard was ecstatic. He couldn’t believe the amount of sway he had over an innocent schoolgirl. He then composed himself and said, “First, I need you to uncover your body and make sure that you’re not hiding anything else.”

Yang chuckled, “Right, and that’s why you have your dick out.” She said as she moved her arms back to her sides.

The guard swore he was about to cum right then and there. He couldn’t believe how well-developed this rude blonde girl was. Her tits had to be at least double d’s. Plus the sight of her completely smooth, shaven pussy drove the guard crazy. He started stroking his cock right in front of Yang, causing her to frown in disgust. 

“Do you really have to do that right now?” Yang asked, holding up her hand between her face and the guard’s cock, obstructing her view. 

“I can’t help myself. You’re so pretty.” The guard said as he continued stroking his throbbing erection. 

The thought of having to pleasure a man the same age as her father made Yang visibly gag. She clenched her eyes shut and rubbed her hands on her face trying to work up the courage to start pleasing the guard. After a few seconds of rubbing she lifted her head and looked at the guard, who was still stroking his cock while staring at Yang. Despite knowing what was at stake Yang was still having second thoughts about doing this. 

“Isn’t there, like,  _ anything _ else I could do to get out of this? I have money, I could pay you however much you asked.” Yang offered. 

The guard shook his head, “I’m not interested in money. The only thing I’m interested in is…” The guard trailed off as he closed the distance between himself and Yang. He then lightly slapped Yang’s cheek with his cock, causing her to recoil as far back in her seat as she could. The guard then dragged his cock to Yang’s lips and said, “This.”

Yang held her lips as tightly closed as she could. The guard clicked his tongue and pulled his cock away and said, “Alright, I gave you a chance but now I have to make the call.” He then pulled out his scroll again and began dialing. 

Yang wanted to scream. She was truly caught between a rock and a hard place. She took a couple of quick breaths and finally made her choice. Yang closed her eyes, opened her mouth and swallowed as much of the guard’s cock as she could. Yang could not have timed it any better as the guard was a single button tap away from having Yang arrested. But, as he suddenly, and unexpectedly felt Yang’s warm, wet mouth envelop his cock he let go of his scroll and it fell on the floor. The guard then grabbed the back of Yang’s head and began thrusting his cock in and out of her mouth. 

Yang immediately started gagging and choking on his dick. She had never even seen a dick in person before in her life, let alone have to suck one as large as the guard’s. Every time she tried to catch her breath she ended up swallowing more and more of his cock until almost all of his 10 inches was inside her mouth and throat. And each time she tried to breathe, her throat tightened around the guard’s cock, creating a tight grip as he kept fucking Yang’s throat. The guard had never had a mouth as good as Yang’s. Although she was inexperienced Yang was simply reacting to the cock moving in and out of her mouth and wildly flailing her tongue all around the guard’s shaft. Despite only throat fucking Yang for a couple of minutes the guard could feel his orgasm approaching much faster than he wanted. He wanted this experience to last as long as possible. It wasn’t every day that he got to do whatever he wanted to such an attractive young woman. 

The guard abruptly took his hands off of Yang’s head and completely withdrew his cock from her mouth. As soon as her mouth was empty, Yang doubled over on the ground and began coughing violently, trying to catch her breath. While Yang was still coughing, the guard grabbed Yang and hoisted her to her feet. He then moved her over to the table and bent her over. Yang was finally able to catch her breath by the time she felt the guard’s cock prodding her pussy. 

As much as she didn’t want to lose her virginity this way, in a storage closet with man extorting her who was at least twice her age, Yang sucked it up knowing it was preferable to being kicked out of school. Just before the guard entered her, Yang said, “Whatever you do, please don’t finish inside me.”

“I can’t make that promise.” The guard responded. 

Right as Yang was about to protest the guard shoved the entirety of his 10 inch cock into Yang’s tight, virgin pussy. Yang yelped in a mixture of pleasure and pain, but definitely more pain. She grit her teeth and held onto the table as each thrust of the guard’s cock pushed her into the table. As much as Yang wanted to hate this situation, she couldn’t hide how her body was reacting. The more the guard fucked her cunt, the wetter Yang got. Not only that, but Yang felt her nipples stiffen, which she tried to rationalize by convincing herself that the coldness of the table was causing that to happen. Yang’s breathing became hot and labored as her arousal began to overtake her mind. She felt the urge to moan but had to bite her lip to hold it in. She had too much pride to give any inclination to the guard that she was enjoying getting railed by his huge, throbbing cock. 

But the guard could feel how wet Yang had become in such a short period of time. “Mmm fuck! You’re soaking wet! You’re loving this aren’t you?” The guard groaned. 

Yang felt her cheeks flush. She faced away from the guard as much as she could and muttered, “N-No, I hate this and I want - Ah! - want this to be over” Yang said, unable to hold back a moan as the guard began thrusting his cock faster. 

The guard then flipped Yang over onto her back. “If you hate it so much then say it to my face!” He grunted, staring at Yang’s chest as her tits bounced with each thrust. 

Yang’s face became scarlet. Her lust was very quickly overtaking her rational brain. She desperately wanted to let loose and moan like a cheap whore, but she needed to hold onto her pride for as long as she could. Yang looked the guard straight in the eye and said, “Are you - mmph! - finished yet?” 

Seeing Yang trying and failing to hold back her arousal drove the guard insane. He didn’t want to finish but he couldn’t hold back anymore. “Damn it! You’re gonna make me fucking cum!” 

“Pull out!” Yang moaned. 

But the guard started thrusting faster. “I can’t! Your pussy is just too good!” 

Yang desperately tried to pull herself away from the guard, but his grip on her hips was too strong. “I can’t get pregnant! Please - Oh FUCK!” Yang screamed as she completely crumbled to pleasure. She no longer cared if the guard came inside her. She just needed to feel his thick cock completely filling her insides for just a bit longer. 

Unfortunately for Yang, the guard couldn’t even last that long. The guard let out one last, guttural moan as he shot his entire, massive load deep inside Yang’s pussy. Yang’s body quivered as she felt the guard’s cock pulse each time he shot another rope of cum inside her. The feeling of being filled to the brim with a very real possibility of becoming pregnant was enough to bring Yang right to the edge of her orgasm. But, right before she could cum the guard’s cock began deflating as he slowly pulled out, leaving Yang lying on the table panting heavily with cum dribbling out of her cunt. 

The guard picked his pants off the ground and started getting dressed. “That was the best fuck of my life! You are free to go Blondie!” The guard said with a huge grin. 

Yang was extremely pissed off. She couldn’t believe after everything the guard did to her he couldn’t even have the courtesy to finish her off. Yang silently got up from the table and began getting dressed herself. 

After she finished dressing herself Yang left the room without saying another word to the guard. Once she was out of the shop Yang said to herself, “At least I didn’t get arrested. I still have no idea how that necklace got in there though.” 

  
  
  


Across the street from the shop Emerald and Cinder were watching the entrance. “Was that really necessary Cinder? I mean, getting her arrested?” 

“Emerald, in order for our plan to come to fruition we have to show the people of Remnant how corrupt and evil Ozpin’s students are.” Cinder replied. 

“I know, I get that but was using my semblance to make her think she was putting her scroll in her pocket instead of the necklace crucial to the plan? If they really are that evil and corrupt wouldn’t we catch them doing something evil on their own?” Emerald asked. 

Cinder glared at Emerald, “Are you questioning me?” She seethed. 

“N-No, of course not Cinder!” Emerald stuttered. 

Just then they saw Yang leave the store not in handcuffs. 

“How did this happen Emerald!?” Cinder yelled. 

“I-I-I don’t know! I saw - WE saw her stuff the necklace in her coat and get taken away. I have no idea how she was let go!” Emerald explained. 

Cinder sighed, “Well no matter, I had a backup plan in mind in case something like this happened. I just hope Mercury’s legs can take a direct hit from her punch.” 


End file.
